The Nightmare
by acciosibuna
Summary: When Patricia has a nightmare about Rufus Zeno, Eddie demonstrates exactly how much he cares about her.


**Hey guys! I decided to write this peddie oneshot for fun, so I hope you enjoy it! It takes place in season 3 while Eddie and Patricia are dating. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis... :(**

* * *

It was a normal Thursday afternoon in Anubis House. Mara was sitting in a comfy chair, absorbed in a Harry Potter book, which she was reading for about the tenth time. Jerome and Alfie were playing some sort of game that they made up, while Joy and KT looked on, laughing. Willow sat near the group, knitting something very colorful. Of course, nobody bothered to ask what it was because nobody was in the mood for a drawn out, Willow-themed explanation. Fabian sat at the table, writing a letter to Nina while munching on some of Trudy's delicious cookies. Eddie was in the kitchen, making what Joy called a 'boy sandwich.' And Patricia was curled up on the couch, taking a nap. Even though the parlor was very busy, she slept through the sounds of Eddie rummaging through the fridge, Alfie yelling at Jerome, Fabian scribbling away, Willow's knitting needles clicking, and Mara flipping pages excitedly. Patricia had always been a deep sleeper, and almost nothing could wake her up.

Everything was just about as peaceful as it got in Anubis House, when something interrupted it. Patricia had popped up from couch with a scream. She was breathing fast, and her face was covered in cold sweat. Everybody suddenly stopped what they were doing to look at her, concerned. Mara slammed her book shut in surprise, Fabian's pen skidded on the paper, and Joy jumped up from her chair, knocking over some of Jerome and Alfie's game pieces. Eddie dropped a jar of mayonnaise in his haste to see what was wrong with Patricia. Consequently, he was the first one to reach her.

"Patricia, are you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream," she said, glancing around self-consciously at all of the eyes staring at her, "Sorry if I caused a commotion."

Eddie questioned her a few more times to make certain she was okay. Finally, after she snapped at him, he cut it out. However, he wasn't about to stop worrying. He had glanced up just in time to see the look of sheer terror and panic on her face when she had awoken with a start. He wasn't about to forget it.

So for the rest of the night, Eddie watched Patricia extra closely. He wasn't sure if anybody else noticed, but she was extra jumpy. When Alfie had banged his spoon against his glass by accident, Patricia had jumped about and inch off of her chair. Also, she didn't seem to have a big appetite. She hardly touched her food, and Trudy even served one of her favorites, spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

When Sibuna met later that evening, Eddie was still slightly worried about Patricia, and she still seemed out of it. They couldn't do very much at the meeting because KT had a homework assignment to finish and wasn't present, but nevertheless they were discussing how to deal with the tank man. When Fabian was going over a plan, Patricia didn't seem focused. Then, Alfie knocked a large book off of Fabian's bedside table, and Patricia gave such a start when it hit the floor that she almost fell off the bed she was sitting on. This time, Eddie wasn't the only one who noticed her odd behavior. The whole group looked at her with confusion and concern. Finally, Eddie decided to question her again.

"Patricia, what is up with you today? You've been acting weird all evening. Does it have anything to do with that nightmare you had earlier?" Eddie asked.

"Maybe," Patricia said, blushing slightly. Everyone looked at her expectantly, but she didn't seem willing to talk any further.

"What was the dream about?" Fabian encouraged her. Patricia sighed, giving in.

"It was about… the _incident_ at the warehouse," Patricia said slowly, giving Alfie and Fabian meaningful looks.

Obviously, that was supposed to mean something to them. Fabian and Alfie gave understanding and sympathetic looks to Patricia at her words. However, Eddie was still confused. Eddie glanced around at his friends. Was he missing something? Should he have understood what Patricia was trying to say? She was his girlfriend, after all.

"Have the dreams become frequent again?" asked Fabian softly.

"Sort of. But not as bad as after it happened," answered Patricia, and Fabian nodded.

"Don't worry, Trixie. It's never going to happen again." Said Alfie.

"You're right. I know there's no point worrying about it. I just wish I could stop these dreams," she said, sighing.

"Well, I'll hang out with you if you'll hang out with me," said Alfie smiling, and Patricia smiled too. Eddie, on the other hand, was still very lost.

"Can someone please explain to me what you're talking about?" Eddie asked, slightly annoyed. He looked at Patricia, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He looked at the other two expectantly, but they both seemed reluctant to say anything. They kept throwing nervous glances between Eddie and Patricia.

"Well?"

"You're going to have to tell him, Patricia," said Fabian.

"Why? It's in the past, and it's not that big of a deal," argued Patricia.

"It's a pretty big deal, especially if you're still having nightmare about it."

"I don't want to tell him."

"You guys do know I'm in the room, right?" interrupted Eddie. Patricia looked at him and sighed, giving in.

"Alright I'll tell you," she said, "Two years ago I was kidnapped, and I'm still having nightmares about it. Happy?"

For a few seconds Eddie sat there, frozen in shock. As Patricia's words sunk in, he became extremely angry. Someone had kidnapped Patricia. Somebody had laid their hands on Patricia. He wouldn't stand for it. He wanted revenge on whoever had caused her this pain. He wanted to vanquish the nightmares, and get rid of the vulnerable looking girl and make her strong and outspoken once more.

"Who was it?" Eddie growled, clenching his fists.

"Rufus Zeno," answered Fabian.

The face of the man with piercing blue eyes and a black leather jacket came into focus in Eddie's mind. He remembered him all too well. He was the man who had kidnapped Jerome while Eddie was in the kitchen. Then, he had locked Eddie in the barn after he followed Patricia, Alfie, and Fabian that one day. Eddie cringed as he realized he had had many opportunities during which he could have gotten his revenge on Rufus, yet he didn't. He wished he had found out about this sooner so he would have known how absolutely despicable the man was when he was close enough to hit him.

Eddie was fuming. He began pacing around the room, breathing heavily, trying to control his anger. As hard as he tried, he couldn't. Eddie didn't let his emotions show very much, especially in front of other people. But there was no doubt that Patricia Williamson was his weakness.

"Eddie, calm down," said Patricia awkwardly.

"I will not calm down!" Eddie blew up, "Somebody kidnapped you! You're my _girlfriend_! Do you expect me to just disregard this or something? Because I won't!"

"Eddie-"

"What if you had been gone forever? What if we never met? What if you were so traumatized that you didn't yack? What if you never became my girlfriend?"

"_Eddie_," Patricia interrupted, more firmly this time, "Look, don't make such a big deal out of it! Fabian and Amber and Nina rescued me, Rufus is dead, and it won't happen again!"

Eddie sighed, and moved towards Patricia, wrapping his arms around her.

"I guess we'll leave you guys alone, then," said Fabian awkwardly, while Alfie sniggered. The two got up, and hastily exited. When they were gone, Eddie lifted Patricia's chin up with his hand so she was looking him in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry this happened," Eddie said. Patricia blushed, but groaned.

"Eddie, stop. I don't like pity. It's all over now, so can we just forget about it?" Patricia whined halfheartedly. Yes, Patricia hated feeling weak, but deep down, she was extremely glad that Eddie cared so much about her.

"Sorry," said Eddie, "Um… if you don't mind me asking, why'd he kidnap you?" Eddie asked softly, unable to restrain his curiosity.

"Well, at first I thought Rufus was on my side. He claimed he was trying to help me find Joy when she went missing. But in reality, he was just using me to get to Victor and the others. He kidnapped me as ransom, and demanded something of the teachers in exchange for my safety. Luckily, Nina and Fabian and Amber got to me before Rufus could do any real damage," said Patricia in a rushed manner.

Eddie squeezed her closer. He couldn't imagine going through something like that. Patricia was so brave. He made a promise to himself never to take his amazing girlfriend for granted.

"You're _squishing_ me," said Patricia.

"Oh. Sorry," said Eddie, loosening his grip, but not letting go of her, "I'm just really glad you're safe."

Patricia rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. "For the last time, this happened _ages_ ago. It won't happen again." Patricia said. She smiled slightly, finding it ironic that she was the one comforting Eddie instead of the other way around.

"You're right. It won't happen again," said Eddie, "Not while I'm around."

* * *

**Aww Eddie bby, we all know you have a soft side when it comes to Patricia :)**

**Thanks for reading! REWIEW!**


End file.
